The Mystery of the Dream Catcher
The Mystery of the Dream Catcher is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Kosh Naranek and CartoonLover. Premise The gang meets a mysterious being called The Dream Catcher who enlists them to help defeat his younger sister, Miss Nightmare. Plot Part One (Nighttime at Precious' doghouse, where Precious is sleeping.) Precious: (Voiceover) 11:30 pm. I was having a good night's sleep. In my dream, there was peace on earth and no one was fighting. It was then that a shining light from the sky woke me up and set me and my friends off on another mystical adventure.... (A bright light shines in the sky and wakes Precious up.) Precious: Morning already? (Precious goes outside and sees a handsome young man wearing a rainbow robe with golden cuffs and carrying a large scepter.) Man: Precious is your name, correct? Precious: Yes, but.... Man: How do you know who you are, you may ask. I know all about every living creature who have pure hearts. Who am I, you may ask. I am the Dream Catcher. Precious: Dream Catcher? Dream Catcher: Yes. For many epochs, I have created dreams for all pure-hearted creatures large to small. My younger sister, Miss Nightmare, was assigned to give nightmares to those who are evil at heart. However, one fateful day, Miss Nightmare gave one innocent puppy a nightmare he did not deserve and she was punished. Precious: What happened? Dream Catcher: As punishment, she was turned into a dog. This special dog is unlike any other dog breed you have ever seen. Miss Nightmare had eyes as dark as the night, a muscular body, razor sharp claws on her fingers and toes, feet no bigger than a kangaroo's, teeth as sharp as knives, a tail no longer than a python, and hair as spiky as a porcupine's quills. Then, she was banished into the dark depths of the universe. Precious: Why are you telling me this? Dream Catcher: I am telling you this because she has escaped and is running rampant on a specific location on this place that not even I know of. I am also here because I need the help of you and twelve of anyone who is willing to help me. Precious: Oh. Dream Catcher: Gather fourteen others and meet me at the Poundsville Grotto at 1:00 am sharp. Precious: Yes, Mister Dream Catcher. (Later at the poundsville Grotto, Precious, Rusty, Lucy, Cooler, Marcus, Jazzy, Bright Eyes, Elaine, Momo, Sen Sen, Jayden, Vigor, Catgut, and Twitchy are waiting.) Catgut: Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet this guy? Precious: Yes, I'm sure. (The Dream Catcher appears.) Dream Catcher: Ah, I see that you have arrived just in time. Sen Sen: So, you're the Dream Catcher, eh? Dream Catcher: Yes. I am he. As I said before, I need your help. My younger sister, Miss Nightmare, has escaped from her prison and is wreaking havoc on an unknown location. We have to find her. Are you all willing to help? Cooler: Of course we'll help ya. Dream Catcher: Excellent. Now, we have to hurry. Not a moment to lose! (The Dream Catcher starts floating.) Precious: Where are you going? Dream Catcher: If you must find Miss Nightmare, you must follow me first. Come. Cooler: Gotcha. (Meanwhile, a mysterious being wearing a crimson red and black cloak is seen floating above Poundsville.) Being: Stupid brother. Think you can imprison me, the creator of all nightmares? Prepare to think differently! (The being launches a ball of dark energy toward a sleeping man and his cat.) Being: With my nightmares, I can turn an innocent being into my personal slave! (The man and his cat start having nightmares and become hypnotized as the being hovers toward them.) Being: Now, my slaves, find my brother and capture him! Man and Cat: Yes, Master. (The man and his cat leave. Meanwhile, the Dream Catcher is startled by something.) Precious: What's wrong, Mr. Dream Catcher? Dream Catcher: I have a feeling that my sister is not far. Sen Sen: Apparently, she must have started her rampage. Precious: Oh my goodness! Trivia This marks the only appearance of the Dream Catcher and Miss Nightmare. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Precious